The Chocolate Kennedys
by Cabensonluv67
Summary: Fitz wants to meet Olivia's family. Secrets will be revealed and reputations threatened. I do not own Scandal! R
1. Mama Knows Best

The Chocolate Kennedy's  
Mama Knows Best

It had been just over three months since the scandal broke, their relationship was public knowledge and so was the state of his marriage. Luckily for them the American public seemed to love Olivia and hate their First Lady.

There were proverbial pitchforks at the gates, that were the front doors of Blair House. America hated to Millicent Grant and she admitted defeat. A word unknown to her until the public thought her so. She was the most hated women in the country and there was nothing she could do about it, not even Olivia Pope could, not that she would want to.

Both Olivia and Fitz had whirlwind but thanks to the gladiators and Cyrus, who wasn't quiet on board yet, they finally had some time to themselves but they still spent most of their apart and when they did get together Karen, Gerry and Teddy were with them. The kids loved her and started to spend weekends at her house. He was envious and called it upon himself and decided that dinner at hers was just what they needed.

When he finally arrived at her apartment, he knocked the door twice. On the other side of it Olivia frowned, she wasn't in the mood for anything not even sleep. It took her a minute to open her peep-hole and was surprised to see him standing there.

She of course immediately open the door and threw herself into his arms, she was exhausted and the attention she was getting was quiet suffocating. He was shocked but glad. Glad that he had made the time and decision to come.

"Hey, you alright Livvy?" He held her tight as they made their way to the couch.

She didn't answer, he sat down and pulled her down him. She just snuggled into him and held on tight.

"Livvy, talk to me." His voice was quiet yet demanding. Their relationship had improved so much since he took charge and she stopped handling him.

"I just missed you." She sighed. It wasn't the truth but it was all she could get out at the moment. She held on even tighter as the first tears started to fall. He just soothed her as they sat there. Knowing that she was safe in his arms was all the comfort he needed.

They sat like this for sometime before Olivia got into a straight sitting position and placed a passionate kiss on his lips before thanking him.

They looked each other in the eyes, communicating all that needed to be said. She shifted slightly and placed her on his shoulder when he spoke.

"I want you to move you into the White House!" He had his eyes on her face waiting for a response, she seemed to contemplating what he said.

"OK!" A 1000 Watt smile formed on her face just before he pulled her up for a kiss.

"After we are back from the Hamptons by then your divorce will be through." And there it was the addition, fortunately it was something he could agree with. They would leave for Southampton in 4 days and leave just after Independence Day.

"About the Hamptons, I want to meet your parents." He had thought about it for a while, he had to ask for her hand in marriage and the informality of the Hamptons had proofed as the place for a romantic proposal before.

"No, You don't!" Her tone was defensive as always, he had mentioned her family before but she always managed to get out of it. Now was a good time as any to find out why.

"I want to meet them, I will invite them to the White House, if you don't." He was stern and there was no getting out of this one. She moved over, picked up her cordless phone and dialed her mothers number.

"Hello." Dion Pope answered.

"Hey ma, Fitz wants to meet you and Father while we are at the Manor, would you ask him and don't tell him Fitz is coming, you know why!" Olivia wasn't comfortable asking, under different circumstances she would have called him herself but ever since their encounter in the car they weren't even on speaking terms.

Dion was always fond of her daughters straight forward approach, something she picked up from her grandfather.

"I can if you want me to but it's not gonna be pleasant." It was an observation she had always made when Olivia brought someone home. After all she was daddy's little girl until her parents divorced.

This conversation was heading in a direction that she wasn't comfortable with around Fitz, so she decided to continue in her bedroom.

"Don't you think I know that, I love Fitz ma but he wants to meet him believe I have dodged the subject for years. There is not a chance in hell, he doesn't even know who he is, Ma."

"OK! But just so you now I am swiss in this, what you did, it was wrong but we are gonna have that chat when I see you on Wednesday."

Liv was in trouble and she knew it, her mother never delayed an ass chewing but this was way beyond that and on top of it all she would probably now have to face the rest of the family and there was nothing she could do about it. Going into gladiator mode wasn't gonna work, they wouldn't understand, but after all blaque people were breeders, too. This combination wasn't exactly something welcome.

"Yes, Mama!" And there it was the sign of respect Dion had been waiting for, she loved her daughter and they had always been close but this time she really screwed up.

"And you better warn that man of yours!" It was a warning, and the end of the conversation as she hung up.

As Olivia entered the living room, Fitz sat on the couch, in front of him two glasses of wine and a bowl of popcorn. She loved that man, hopefully the alcohol would make this talk easier. She sat down on the arm-chair to his right picking up her glass and taking a big gulp.

"So, my father is Governor Smith" She blurted it out, looking away, her father and the man she loved were rivals on the political spectrum, very big rivals.

"OK!" As realisation of the reprocussions hit, it was the only thing that was on his mind. He hated that man morre than Sally Langston or Hollis Doyle and of course Edison Davis.

He walked over to her, pulled her up and just held her tight. He knew there was more to the story than just this petty rivalry but knew that he would understand when he finally met them. He planted a kiss atop her head before moving down her face, her neck and back up t her lips. As passion erupted between the two cloths got lost, surfaces rechristened and stained.

As they basqued in post coital bliss in their bed, they snuggled close. She grazed his chest with her nails.

"He will you use me as a pawn, you can't use me like that. Please don't do that, don't use me!" His heart broke. She was rarely ever this vulnerable. He already hated the man but seeing Olivia this broken put his hatred for the man beyond anything but the deep love he felt for her.

"I love you, Livvy." It was the only thing that came to his mind, what else could he say!

She got up and knelt by his side clapsing her hands together, desperation written all over the soft features of her face.

"You...you have to promise, please!" He realised that 'The Great Olivia Pope' was just a façade she put on to hide pain. That she needed to be saved that he only ever knew part of her.

"I promise, I won't use you, sweet baby." She snuggled back up to him as the haze of pain diminished into the abyss love.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the angriest man alive. Seeing Olivia begging him for a promise. Something he wouldn't do in the first place, something he had never done before. He was at war, any he was gonna win every battle there was, Goveror Smith didn't deserve the prestige that came with the job. He would have Tom look into him. For once she needed fixing and he was gonna be her Fixer.

They lay there in bed Olivia reaffirming his presence by listening to his heart beat, they fell asleep.

When Fitz woke the next morning the spot beside him was empty, he heard the piano and singing. She was an excellent player. She could hear her repeating the same verse over and over again. He couldn't quiet understand, so he got closer. He recognized the melody but couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

She remembers the change in her body  
The blooming within  
And how her heart seemed to flutter with the wind  
Then one night as the days grew longer  
That Indian summer  
She brought love into the world  
Cried and held me then

These lyrics made him wonder, wheter she had a child. As he got closer he saw tears falling. She continued unaware of his presence. He stood there baffled. His mind went in circles trying to figure out what those words meant.

"I was gonna name her Rosa- May." She had finished and wiped her tears away when she finally saw him.

He just looked at her, Olivia had a child, he couldn't quiet wrap his hands around that. He went on to imagine a little girl looking just like her, those big eyes, the high cheek bones and her natural curls.

After that they just went about their day as usual Fitz left soon after breakfast, going about the business of running the country. While Olivia succumbed into her work.

* * *

When he arrives back at the Cyrus is sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Morning Cyrus."

"Mr. President"

Cyrus knew something was wrong when Fitz seemed preoccupied, his head wasn't in the game.

"Cyrus, what do you know Rosa- May?" His voice was demanding with a notion of defeat.

"What do you know about her?" He had to know what he knew, this was one of the many things that Olivia never talked about, things he needed to know about her.

"Just her name, what happened." Having his question answered with a question put a hint of defeat in his voice, he knew wasn't gonna get anywhere.

"I am not at liberty to discuss, but just so you know the story isn't a nice one. Oh and might I add that inviting Governor Smith was not your smartest move. He is a monster."

As usual Cyrus seemed to know everything while he knew nothing at all. It felt like Defiance all over again.


	2. Dark Paradise I

Dark Paradise

The last four days, Olivia had spent an exceeding amount of time at White House. She was back to being Olivia Pope. She hated that he had seen her like this. He never asked but the longer she waited the worse it would get.

She was aware of his questioning gaze as they sat on Marine One. She sat opposite him with Teddy on her lap while Karen and Gerry sat on the bench to their right, next to Cyrus. Olivia had invited him, James and Ella. They were all involved in an active discussion about social networking and how they were gonna use it during his reelection campaign. He would always look over, checking whether she was fine. He just couldn't get the images out of his head, it disturbed him.

Olivia knew that once Fitz met her parents it would all go to hell. This was going to be a disaster but lucky she had a distraction for the older kids, hopeful it would shield them from the ugliness. They were a family now but when all secrets were revealed, would he still love her.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that they were descending on to Southampton Heliport. Liv didn't hear Fitz calling her until Teddy squealed when he saw the beach out the window. He bounced up and down on her lap, clapping his hands in excitement, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Mama!" It was the first time he had said the words, to anyone. Teddy pointed to sea. He had never seen it before. Everyone kept on looking at Liv who kept looking at Fitz. With nothing being said she kissed Theodor's cheek and adjusted her position so he could see better, she went and told him about the creatures of the sea and sandcastle's.

Fitz as well as everyone else just looked on in awe. He was glad that his kids and Olivia got along so well. She had build a relationship with them when they first on the trail and even visited them when they went to boarding school. She had only met the youngest Grant after they were exposed but he had taken to her immediately.

When they finally landed and got into the limousine everyone enjoyed the scenic few. The Grants hadn't been to the Hampton's before since they always spent their summer in back home in California.

Fitz worried, she had quiet ever since they landed, Olivia always had something to say. Quiet just wasn't her.

They arrived at Pope Manor 30 minutes after their landing. As they got out of the car Fitz viewed the house it was impressive, three stories with two wings. It definitely had a Mediterranean feel to but it was merged with the typical New England style shutters and pillars. The red roof tiles fit perfectly to the deep green of the shatters and the white façade.

"So what do you think!" Olivia asked, she wanted to know after all he hadn't seen the interior yet. He put his arms around her shoulder and squeezed her a little.

"It's bigger than I expected, it looks great." They stood there looking up, when everyone else walked in. This represented their future. Vacations with the children, birthday parties, and holidays. The life they dreamed of, for the next 14 days they would life their version of the American dream at least that was they hoped for.

"Come on, we need to put Teddy down for his nap." They went inside and Fitz just followed her up to the master suit in the south wing of the house. It was nicely decorated the California King bed had a brown leather headboard and stood right opposite the windows that gave an excellent view of the extensive grounds the manor was situated on. On the opposite side of the bedroom entrance was an archway that hosted a sitting room, the closet and a bathroom.

"Do you want to put him down, in our bed." He had to ask since he had obviously forgotten that they needed a porter crib.

"No." It was simple answer that left him wondering where they would put him down. She took him by his hand a small smile on her face. They walked through the archway and turned to a double door. She handed him Teddy and open it.

Behind that door was the most beautiful nursery he had seen. On the other side of the room just under the window was ebony colored hand crafted crib. The courtens were green and had brown elephants on them. The whole room just screamed Teddy. Blankets, pillows and stuffed animals were embroided with his name.

She put him down in the crib and planted a kiss ont op of his and left the room. Fitz was dumbfounded. He just stood there. When came to the realisation that he was planted to the spot he copied Olivia and left the room.

They went back downstairs were everyone was waiting for them in the sitting room. Everyone was looking at them when Olivia was spoke.

"Cyrus, James why don't you take the suit in the north wing , Mike has put up a crib for Ella." "Karen, Gerry you are coming with me I have a surprise for you. Why don't we all meet in an hour and see what we can do for the rest of the day."

They all went up the impressive white stair case, with Cyrus, James and Ella making their way to their suit and Olivia and remaining Grants going up to the third floor.

Olivia first took Gerry and had follow her down to his room. It was most definitely a room he would like. It was everything a teenage boy could want. An Xbox was connect to a large flat screen, with to gaming seats placed in front of it.

Gerry looked around the room, he knew that there was more but being afraid of Olivia's generosity he didn't dare to ask.

"Jay, you can come out now." Jay had been one Gerry's closest friends since elementary school. So when he came out the walk-in closet. He jumped in joy. They exchanged quick pleasantries before Olivia left.

Karen couldn't wait to see what Olivia had in store for her. She always loved it. So when Olivia was back she literally jumped into Olivia's arms. So she would hurry along.

Fitz followed them they went o the room opposite Gerry's. Karen opened the door and squealed in joy. Her best friend from boarding school was there, it was her dream come true. She ran over and the girls just continued squealing and jumping up and down holding each others hands.

Fitz and Olivia quietly left the room. He hugged her tight.

"You are amazing you know that, right!" He was amazed, she amazed him everyday but that hurt he had seen a few nights ago was still there. He needed to fix it and fast.

"It's nothing, why don't you go get settled there is something I have to do before everyone else arrives tonight." He wasn't quiet happy with all the secrecy but at least here in a Secret Service protected compound she was safe. He hoped she would come to him sometime soon. It felt like, time was running out and he didn't know on what. No one would tell him anything maybe her family would be more susceptible to his charms.

He went around the house, looking at all the wonderful pieces of art that were distinctively Olivia just a little more alive. Though the main color of the house was white she had splashes of colour everywhere, most of them came in the form of patriotic paintings and statues.

Olivia had left the house. The 31 acre grounds allowed her to disappear for awhile. She had several spots that held memories close to her heart. Her favorite was the pond, it was where her grandmother and her had all their talks, it's where she came to think without the need of pacing back and forth. It used to be their place and when she died she asked to be buried there. She herself had build a swing there. So that was where she sat.

"Hey Grandma, I know I haven't been around the last couple of years but I guess you know why. I am sorry I disappointed you but I think Fitz and I have what you and Pops had. He is amazing you know and he loves me. I miss you. I could really use you right about now. Father and everybody else will arrive in a couple of hours. Can you imagine how this gonna turn out. Any advice on how to handle Fitz and Father. Fitz knows he hurt me, he doesn't know what happened but he knows it was him. What do I do?" The death of Carolyne Smith hit Olivia hard, one of her closest confidants died and with that a part of her. It was about time she got back to the house, when her phone rang. It was Fitz she simply told him that she was on her way back.

* * *

Magda the maid the Smith family employed had for the past 40 odd years had everyone in the kitchen. They were idly chatting along when Olivia entered. Teddy was the first to noticed Liv and called out for her. Everyone turned their heads expecting Mellie to be standing there, She bit back a comment, as she picked him up.

"What do you wanna do Liv?" Cyrus asked her, they had talked for the last 20 minutes but couldn't come to an agreement.

"Everyone else is gonna be here in a couple of hours, so why don't we all just go sit by the pool, the kids can play and we can sip flirtinis."

"Which one, Liv!" James and Cyrus asked in unison. They had visited often and used it as their hideaway in the early days of their relationship.

"Outside, the other one doesn't have a bar with hot bartender James." She answered playfully, she and James always joked about the bartender they hired and his hands on approach to serving cocktails. Fitz, Gerry, Jay and Cyrus just looked at her. Fitz, Gerry and Jay because they've never seen her so carefree and Cyrus because she was playing with his insecurities.

"Why don't we all go and put on our bathing suits and meet outside, Karen, Gerry just come to our suit we will show where it is." James chipped in saving Olivia from Cy's glare.

Olivia wasn't quiet sure on what to wear, Fitz had most certainly seen her naked before but they never enjoyed the luxury of actually swimming together. She had several pieces that he would definitely enjoy. There was the black one with golden loops, the tan coloured that left absolutely nothing to ones imagination, the simple blue one and so on. She had accumulated way to many over the years. When she finally decided on the white one that made breasts look great. They weren't her best assets but lucky Fitz was more of a thigh and bottom guy anyway. She threw over a beaded cover-up she had bought for this trip.

Fitz was ready and waiting with Teddy by the stairs when Olivia finally emerged. He liked it, it was mouth-watering. They made their way through the maze that was the manor.

The kids were already in the water with Ella, so Fitz just decided to hand them Teddy as well. James already had a drink in his hand sitting on one side of the pool feet in the water while Cyrus was comfortable under the canopy on the other side, nursing his bourbon. Fitz of cours tried to join Olivia, who chose to sit next to James but was quickly banished to the other side where Cy handed him a scotch.

"As much as I currently despise him, how has been doing, we worry about him!" She did hate the man for all he had put them through but it didn't mean she did care.

"If I'd know, I would tell you. He hasn't slowed down but he started to spent more time with Ella and that worries me, he reads to her. He tells her all kinds of stories about past Presidents." It was indeed quiet worrying Cyrus used to hate babies but he seemed taken by little Ella in the last couple months at least.

"OK! subject change, wanna make' em jealous." They laughed. The past four years Cyrus would see red and James would get a spanking.

"Jose!" Olivia called over the hot bartender. She had employed him for the past two years, he was licensed massage therapist but there was no money in it so she gave him a the summer job and would in return pay his school fees and other expenses.

He came over knowing exactly what she wanted. Though he wasn't entirely comfortable doing it in front of the President, Olivia was his boss and her word ruled. As he got closer she started to take off her cover up, exposing the white bikini he had seen so many times before. This time was different though, it was more sensual, sexier.

Fitz couldn't believe his, Olivia was undressing for another man or so it seemed. He worship her body but seeing her like this it made his blood boil. From his side of the pool he couldn't understand what they were talking about. They laughed and when she placed a hand on Jose's chest he saw red. He got up and walked over. Grabbing her by the arm pulling Liv into the house.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz wasn't angry perse, he just didn't like the way they acted, but she did, to her it was a complete turn on.

"Fuck me!" It was her intention after all, they hadn't sex in two days and it was getting to her.

She just took his hand and made a beeline for her ground floor office. He slammed Olivia into the it and held her hands above her head, attacking her lips with his own, while his other hand was between her folds. carefully caressing her.

They quickly got rid of the little they wore before Fitz placed Liv on a desk. He started pounding into her, both moaning loudly. We each thrust she grew tighter and her breath laboured more and more. He always knew what to do, where to touch, at that moment that couldn't have mattered less, what did matter was how whole she felt as her body erupted around him while he came to the end only milliseconds after.

Recuperating the pair sat in a leather arm chair, she was nestled on top of him, their hearts still bashing against their rib cages. They were coming down but way to slow for their liking. They both were adjusting their positions for round two when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"What!" She wanted more so much more, more of him in her. Her annoyance was clear.

"Liv, your mother just arrived." How she hated the women in moments like this, she did always have a knack for interrupting a good moment. She quickly looked at Fitz and realised that he had an issue that needed taking care off.

"Give me 30 minutes." And with that she went of, exploring the more southern regions of her lovers body.

When did finally emerge from the study an hour later because Fitz needed to return the favour, the house was full, all the Pope's had arrived. Everyone was sitting on the east patio.

"That was quiet the performance, next time I want a live show!" Abby said luckily James and the children seemed to be missing.

The gladiators unisoned an Abby, before everyone started laughing. Not being used to Abby's sense of humor Fitz just stood there embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear. Abby just doesn't have a filter." Patricia Pope said, walking up to Fitz.

"Fitz this my grandmother, Patricia Pope. Nana P this my boyfriend Fitzgerald Grant III!" It was the first time she introduced him to anybody, boyfriend not President just boyfriend, they both liked it and were ready to pounce each other right there and then.

One by one Olivia's family members stepped forward to be introduced. Her father hadn't arrived for that she was grateful.

Nana P had taken a liking to Fitz, and invited him for a walk, they need to have a chat.

"Just to start this off right, I always knew. She called me the day you fired her. So I know but I do have to ask what are your intentions?" They were walking side by side towards the tennis court, her tone was authoritative. He liked it she was a lot like Olivia, or the other way round.

"I want to marry her, I have yet to propose but those are my intentions." She was quiet take by his intentions, he wasn't the President he was a man in love.

"How do I approach the subject with Governor Smith, Mrs. Pope?" To be honest he was quiet scared of the confrontation, the man was quiet scary, even for the President.

"You don't, it will end in a blood bath. I know she hasn't told you about us or the relationship she has with Rowan or the lack there of but don't ask him, if you do want to ask someone have a chat with my husband Caleb and her brothers."

"Olivia has siblings?" Another piece of information he didn't receive.

"Yes, two older brothers Chris and Marvin. She is the smartest of all my grandchildren. I know there are a lot of things you want to know but you won't get an answer without asking, son. And call me Nana P everyone else does, even Cyrus."

"Thank you, Mrs Pope." He wasn't gonna call her by any other name until they were family, he had to earn their respect and this how he should do it.

* * *

Back at the house Olivia was in screaming match with her cousin. Her fathers sisters daughter, Helena.

"My liking of white dick, has nothing to do with this and you know it. You are just as jealous you have always been!" Liv was on fire, she could deal with anything but personnel attacks from her family.

"Edison was right, you are a whore, spreading your legs for a white man, a republican at that." Helena was never the smartest pea in the pot so her lashings always were below the belt.

"You know what Helena, at least I get to spread my legs. Oh and just so you know we did it 45 minutes ago on the desk in my office. At least I have a man who knows how to pleasure me!" Being know for keeping her privacy Olivia just made a public spectacle of herself. The doors may have been closed but she knew that they were outside listening.

She stormed out of the room intending on going for a swim to calm herself but was stopped when Teddy ran up to her and said.

"Mama no sad!" To make his point he shook his head and reached for her to pick him up.

"Mama is not sad, baby boy. I have you and daddy and Karen and Gerry." She said picking him up kissing the top of his nose. He was barely 18 months old but could read Olivia like an open book. She was sad indeed but she did count her blessing this simply wasn't one of them.

She just left them standing there, as she took Teddy to the play room, where Ella and James were playing.

"Hey you alright Liv!" James knew some of them would lash out but Olivia's rebuttal were below the belt (pun intended) and it wasn't a good sign.

"I'm fine!" She was back, having Teddy with her helped a lot. She loved that little boy, he kept her sane when the media scrutiny was too much, OPA had grown for some reason, it seemed her connection to the White House was an asset. They had so much work that Olivia thought of hiring new gladiators but loyal staff was hard to come by and the applicants that sent in their resumes simply weren't qualified. Having never been one to complain she simply took it in a stride, though it was all starting to wear her thin. She really needed to go see someone but what was the point when you couldn't be honest. It's not like she could talk about defiance or all the top-secret information she had. The ability to compartmentalize was one of her greatest assets but it was becoming an issue.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

We will meet Rowan Smith, Liv's dad next chapter and find out a little more about Rosa- May.


	3. Dark Paradise II

Dark Paradise II

As the afternoon came and went the tension grew with each member of the Smith family arriving. Everyone seemed to avoid the Grants, while they openly caught up with Cyrus and James.

Dion tried to get a minute with Olivia but she avoided her mother by busying herself with dinner preparations and taking care of Ella and Teddy. It was one of the avoidance techniques Olivia employed. She just wasn't in the mood to face the music.

So when her grandmother called her out on it she didn't say anything. Simply the ignoring her presence.

"Have you been to see her yet." It was a simple question, she didn't want to answer with Fitz so close by reading a brief but leaving would only make him suspicious.

"Who?" It was a stupid answer. She would rather get into an argument about her ignorance of the subject than the problem itself. Olivia got and went to help Magda peeling potatoes when Patricia stopped her by slamming her fist on the table.

"No Olivia, remember how I thought you these tricks. Have you been yet?" Nana P could have quiet the temper if you pushed the wrong buttons and it was showing more frequently with Olivia around.

"No, I haven't. OK! I don't even know if I am going to, I am trying to move on!" Olivia was yelling at the top of her lungs all the anger and hurt showing.

"You don't move on from your own child, dead or alive." Nana P was furious, Liv was her only granddaughter and she loved her dearly but this juvenile behavior had to stop.

Fitz looked up from his brief when he heard the yelling, he had heard her yell before but never out of pure unadulterated anger.

"Don't you think I don't know that, the moment I found out she was my life and it killed me you know that. It's not like you know what it feels like to lose a child!" She was now crying clutching her stomach, a part of her was missing.

* * *

Flashback

"Congratulations Ms. Pope you are having girl." Olivia was elated, a baby girl. She looked up to her mother was also beaming. She may have been to young to raise a child on her own but she had her family. She had it all figures out. She loved her child more than anything.

"Rosa- May it is I guess!" Dion said. She wasn't happy that father wasn't around but she firmly believed that Olivia could do it.

When they left the doctor's office Olivia and her mother went to the closest Toys'r'us and bought all things pink. She had already bought an apartment in Princeton, NJ a 15 minute walk away from school. Since Rosa- May was gonna be a summer baby she didn't need to take time off to take care of the newborn. Now she could finally decorate the nursery. Her grandfather had already built a crib made of Ebony and was building other baby furniture. It was after all another Pope family tradition.

End of Flashback

* * *

Everyone was now in the kitchen, just staring at Olivia who sobbing uncontrollably on the kitchen floor. No one knew what to do, she never seemed to break down. Fitz stood up and went over to her, she started beating his chest when he tried to hugged her. Harrison ordered everyone out the room while Olivia continued to sob in the arms of her man. Fitz tried to calm her but got no where. He knew that his arms were her safe place but it seemed safety wasn't what she needed.

He was at loss, nothing came to his mind. Deciding that the cold kitchen floor wasn't the best place he carried her upstairs and put her on their bed. Her sobs had turned into weeps but she wasn't quiet done yet.

Fitz had an idea, he had read in some medical journal that reason people liked hot baths so much was because they reminded the body of being in the womb. He drew a bath and put up a couple of candles he found in a basket under the sink.

He liked that she needed taking care of. It was always the other way round. She took care of him, even though he had viewed it as handling before he somehow started to understand, you not only give the people you love what they want but you take care of them no matter what.

He didn't need to much undressing since Olivia was still in bikini and cover-up. She was now in near catatonic state. She complied with the movements but made no attempt to do it herself. When he picked her to carry her over to the bathroom and placed her in the tub he was about leave when Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She wanted him to stay but couldn't utter a word.

He had hope to join her but this was an unprecidented situation. Fitz quickly removed his trunks and the shirt he had put on just before his walk with Nana P and climbed into tub behind her. Olivia sought out his chest right away, leaning to her side placing her head and hand on his chest. It was quiet a while before either one moved.

Fitz was always had a more sensual approach to their physical relations, so it came at no surprise when he to slowly washed her with sponge. He very carefully slid it over her body in even strokes, every so often dunking it in to the now luke-warm water.

Downstairs everyone was lounging by the pool after Fitz and Olivia went upstairs, when Rowan Smith arrived, he was standing tall knowing that his presence wasn't welcome. His niece Helena was the first to welcome him as well as his girlfriend, the newest in a long line of companions he kept since Dion Pope divorced him,15 years ago. Everyone else seemed to ignore his presence for now.

"Where is Olivia?" The Governor asked as he made himself comfortable. He commanded attention and talking about Olivia was the way to get it.

"She is upstairs, Uncle Rowan." Ever the snitch Helena answered. She was after all his favourite niece. Their relationship was always tricky but at end of the day she would always chose his side over everyone elses.

"I will go see her then!" He was determined to. He was gonna see her now not later or when she was ready for another confrontation. Luckily Cyrus had already ordered Tom and to stand guard in front of their door.

Olivia wasn't quiet ready to face everyone yet and decided to spent some quality time with Fitz. They were going over some of the speeches he was going to give while they were on the reelection campaign, when they heard commotions outside. Olivia immediately identified her fathers voice. Tom was keeping him from entering the room much to Rowan's dismay.

Olivia hoped she had a couple more minutes but it was not to be when Tom knocked the door. When Fitz told him to enter he only poked his head in as to keep unwanted visitors out.

"Miss Pope the Governor would like to see you!" Olivia knew that those weren't the exact words her father had used but was grateful for the sugar-coating.

"We will meet him in the study in ten minutes, thank you Tom!" It was the first proper sentence she had spoken since the incident earlier. She immediately got up and changed out of the jeans and T-Shirt she was wearing and into a white suit. Fitz was told to change into khakis and blue shirt. Before they left Liv gave Fitz a once over and patted his chest.

Downstairs Rowan made himself comfortable in the office, swaying his whiskey glass as he sat in the armchair that was occupied by Olivia and Fitz earlier that day.

Liv stood outside the doors of her office composing herself and shifting into gladiator gear as best she could. She opened the double doors with both hands head held high, commanding respect and the undivided attention of her father.

She made a beeline for her desk, swagger in her step. Olivia would have sat in the big brown leather chair behind it but chose to stand closer to her father and thus leaning on it instead.

"What do you want!" Liv used an even tone as to not aggravate him. Their relationship got complicated when she became a teenager,she stopped being his little girl the moment she chose to defend her mother after they had a rather brutal argument.

"I see you don't understand the meaning of 'End It now. So I will tell you again, baby girl. That idea you have, marrying the leader of the free world, it's foolish and weak." He was angry, bitter even, he only ever called her 'baby girl' out of spite.

"Says the man who could have been President but who would want killer in office, right!" Olivia had forgotten that Fitz was in the room with them, he cringed a little, he tried hard to let go of Verna, some days days it was harder than others but that comment was like a stab in the heart.

"YOU DO NOT get to call me a killer and the fine people of Louisiana want me in office!" He was sure of himself even though Olivia had the ability to plant doubt.

"You mean Hollis Doyle wanted you in office, he has his pipeline now, you are of no use to him and Hollis Doyle doesn't play by the rules, neither do I!" Olivia was a force to be reckoned with and the Governor obviously needed reminding. She left the room, there was one last 'We are not done' from Rowan.

He hated losing to her and knowing it was going to be his ultimate downfall. She had Hollis, his biggest ally. He needed to find out what she had on him, besides the obvious.

* * *

Karen and Gerry decided to spent some time together, just them. They loved having their friends with them but this was to private. With Karen being four years older than Gerry he looked up to her.

"Why is everyone so mean to Liv?" It was a question she wasn't ready for, how was a 14 year old supposed to answer that question. She had a hard time figuring it all out herself and being first daughter didn't help.

"I don't know why. Sometimes people just don't like what other people do or say. You know how some people don't like dad because he is a republican." Gerry nodded his head in response.

" That's a bit what is like with Olivia just because we love her doesn't mean everyone else has to as well and I guess she hurt a lot of people, especially her family." Gerry just shrugged he didn't understand but how could he?

Having over heard the little conversation between the two eldest Grant children Quinn was worried, she kept in mind to talk to Olivia at more pleasant time.

* * *

It was time for dinner, Dion had decided that they would have the Pope family specialty of grilled lobster. Magda had set the table beautifully, with candles, stones and shells. The children had asked to eat outside and so this we they sat now.

Absolute everyone had arrived. Olivia's brothers Chris and Marvin brought their wives Mia and Celine. Her mothers sisters Laticia and her two sons Darius and Nelson brought their better halves. Her Grandfather Caleb Pope as well as Helena's husband John Banks a stock broker.

Olivia and Fitz were as usual a couple of minutes late, her mood had greatly improved after she put her father in his place. The only seats left were the one on the head and the one to its right. Fitz pulled out the chair at the head for Olivia but she went to sit to his right. When they both sat she leaned over and said.

"You are the man of this house now!" It was loud enough for all to hear, even the ones at the far end of the table.

"That's enough, Olivia I will not have you tarnish the Smith name by making a white man head of this house." Helena was furious, after the death of their grandparents, Carolyne and Dorian, Olivia inherited everything they owned, down to the dirty dish towels in the kitchen. Her father and Helena tried to contest the will on several occasions but lost every time.

"The colour of his skin isn't the issue here, we both know that. It's that I slept with a married man, I know that I made a mistake believe me but I am not here to represent every women John slept with. If you want to divorce him and take him for everything he has, I will help you but I am no longer a mistress I am his girlfriend!" It felt good to get the truth out. After that it was a quiet dinner though the tension was suffocating. No one really made conversation until dessert.

"So when's the wedding?" Laticia Pope- Williams asked, she was trying to make light of the situation.

"What wedding?" Caleb Pope asked. He had arrived just before dinner and hence hadn't talked to his wife yet.

"Liv is gonna marry the President, dad!" She said like she was present when Fitz and Olivia had that talk in the White House kitchen, though one could hope she wasn't they wouldn't want her to have seen Fitz use his superpower.

Olivia wasn't expecting this but it wasn't a topic that was off-limits. She did agree to marry him over three months ago and it might not have been a formal proposal but if he'd ask her to plan their wedding right this second she wouldn't object.

"I don't think so!" It was Rowan's voice, loud and angry since he was on the other end of the table. That's when Fitz spoke up.

"With all due respect, Sir. I do think so!" He punctuated every word of his last sentence. He firmly believed in everything he had with Olivia and so he turned to Caleb.

"Mr. Pope if it is alright with you I like to officially ask for Olivia's hand in marriage, I know that I've proofen disloyal before but she is the love of my life, my everything. I will never hurt her again. It's a promise I make not only to you but everyone at this table, Sir. I ho..." His heartfelt speech was interrupted when Caleb spoke again.

"Stop it boy, you have my blessing, so when IS that wedding happening?" Every women on the table awwed and then laughed the old man was gonna get down to business.

"He hasn't even proposed, darling." It was now Nana P's turn to talk.

"He hasn't, has he?" Laticia asked.

"Well have you?" Olivia said looking at Fitz with mischief shining in her eyes. Fitz was a little taken aback but he liked.

"I proposed the idea of marriage." Ever the politician Fitz had the perfect answer.

After dinner Teddy and Ella were put to bed, everyone else met at pool for drinks. James and Cyrus had a surprise for everyone. Olivia and Fitz cuddled up under a blanket on chair with her father shooting daggers at them.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" It was Cyrus speaking, outside the White House he was quiet and he enjoyed it,demanding attention was something they weren't used to.

"Liv it's a tradition, you can't break tradition, I am telling you get your butt upstairs and get changed James and I will set up." Olivia knew the moment he opened his mouth what he would say, she'd been treading this moment ever since they decided to go on this trip. Fitz eyes where questioning her she simply kissed him and left with Mia and Celine in tow.

20 minutes later the three were back dressed to the nines. They stood in front of the three microphones and the music started.

hey baby wanna jump in my game  
I tell you'll never be the same  
when I lay down what you've been missin'  
no man livin' got a hope of resistin'

don't need your soul  
don't need your mind  
just make me feel it in your bump'n' grind

Come on, come on, come on  
I know you're ready for some more,yeah baby  
I'm talkin' bout  
ooh, aah  
I'm gonna give you some  
ooh, ah, ah all over your body

Tonight's the night  
you gonna feel my heat boy  
I've got the moves to knock you of your feet boy  
I'm gonna make your heart skip that beat  
when I turn you on, ooh

Tonight's the night I wanna feel your heat boy  
You know you never made love so sweet  
Any other lover knows they can't compete  
when I turn you on  
when I turn you on

Hey baby wanna give me a spin  
let me take you where you never been  
I guarantee, you never regret  
when my loves comes down I know you never forget

don't need your mind  
don't your soul  
just say you feel when I rock'n'roll

Come on, come on, come on  
I know you're ready for some more,yeah baby  
I'm talkin' bout  
ooh, aah  
I'm gonna give you some  
ooh, aah all over your body

Tonight's the night  
you gonna feel my heat boy  
I've got the moves to knock you of your feet boy  
I'm gonna make your heart skip that beat  
when I turn you on

Tonight's the night I wanna feel your heat boy  
You know you never made love so sweet  
Any other lovers know they can't compete  
when I turn you on  
when I turn you on

I'm talkin' bout  
ooh, aah  
I'm gonna give you some

Fitz was thoroughly turned on by the time the song ended, she had been in eye contact with him the whole time they sang. Everyone was dancing around while Mia and Celine continued singing other renditions of 70's disco songs.

"Livvy..." His breathing was getting laboured as she was grinding into his erection. He loved it but if he wasn't getting a release soon he would have to jump into the pool, fully clothed. Olivia loved getting him all worked up, that man really couldn't control his erections around, which made it all the more fun.

"Sweet baby, please!" He was most definitely getting impatient, he wanted his happy ending and he wanted it now. Olivia sensing things decided that it was time to go to bed.

"Study, now" Fitz had enjoyed the study earlier that day and was most definitely to worked up to go any further than that, though he had every intention of taking this party upstairs right after.

Without foreplay he slid up the short white dress and bent her over. Olivia was holding on to her desk, it was hard as her hands were getting all sweaty. She gasped when he thrust into her the first time, not quiet ready for him. She most certainly could have used that foreplay but luckily adjusting quickly wasn't an issue.

She was catching up with him as he pounded deeper and deeper into her while massaging her clit. Fitz wasn't the guy to make her wait, he always wanted them to cross the finish line together, as a team.

This was just another quicky in the long list they seemed to accumulate, it only ever happened when Olivia initiated it, she seemed the like it rough and dirty. They never had sex like that while he was still married with the exception of Ella's christening.

When they came to an end they quickly recovered before they went upstairs. He immediately undressed her before taking of his own cloths.

Carefully he picked her only to place her on the bed as if she were the most delicate china doll. He placed himself between her legs before he his index finger on her abdomen stroking it, causing Olivia to shiver. He placed butterfly kisses around her navel while tenderly rubbing her thighs. She just lay there letting him worship her, he touched her so gently a single tear left her eyes. As he made his way up her taking some time with her breasts, erecting her nipples.

When they did finally come face to face, their kisses were slow but passionate. It was as if they were rediscovering each other, it felt new but still familiar, there was no rush, just them.

During their kisses Fitz put one hand between her folds, using the other to keep himself steady. She had started biting his tongue which was something she had done many times before, only having made love to her he didn't know whether she actually liked it rough though if would have to guess he like to think that she did. It was something that needed to be explored properly.

When he did finally entered her, after spending some time on her neck, there would definitely be a love bite in the morning, he did so slowly. To slow if you'd ask her, her body was moving with his, in sync. Sweet words exchanged when he started to pick up the pace, it's what she wanted, matter it did little, as she entered a place past oblivion. The ragged breathing and bucking made him speed up even faster, as primal instincts kicked in.  
Fitz really did try to brace him but it was getting hard, he was about to pull out.

"Let go!" It was a whisper but all he needed to, she allowed him to go crazy, knowing him she knew that as much he wanted to finish this slow, he wasn't that kind of man, it wasn't like she was the prim and proper Olivia Pope in bed, either.

As their bodies descended from their high Liv lay a top his body, listening to their hearts beat. Verna was right, they did breath in the same rhythm.

"I should have told you!" She was sorry but coming where she came from, full disclosure wasn't something they did very well.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long. Not sure what happens next, might just continue that convo that I just started. Any and all ideas are welcome.


	4. Some Unholy War

Some Unholy War

It was the middle of the night. The air was cool and so was the water, exactly what she needed, as she swam. Lap after, after lap, after lap replying the little she told Fitz. It unnerved her that she was this weak, being someone who always stood tall in the face of crisis, whose live it was to fix crisis Olivia always found it hard to fix her own. She needed to do it for herself but how? When everything you do is for others.

It felt selfish to even consider putting them aside, especially when she had pushed Fitz away once again, telling him she couldn't because she needed to go be their gladiator. It was never the truth, not the full truth. She had always thought if she ever made it to the East Wing she'd take them with her, no more fixing. A regular life for each one of them, they deserved it and so did she, it just wasn't her opinion. She was the best and it was her duty to care of others or so she thought.

The swimming didn't help, she had been in the pool for nearly two hours and her muscles were aching. With over twenty people at the house, Olivia wasn't the only awake. She hadn't noticed that Cyrus was watching her, he had been for some time and was getting impatient.

When she did finally get out of the water her back was turned in his direction, not hearing him walk she flinched before turning towards him.

"Cyrus!" For just a second Olivia was scared, after all it ws dark and the pool lights weren't that bright.

"Can we talk?" He needed her, they needed to get the band back together.

"Cyrus it's late and frankly I don't care!" It wasn't true she did but her anger prevailed.

"Please, Liv. I can already see you bolt!" How she hated that he knew her so well.

She didn't answer, simply going inside, Cy following her. He knew he was in the dog house. The things he had done in the name of this adminstration, were too much, he understood that now. As he silently followed her down the dark corridors, to the kitchen.

They didn't talk while Olivia prepared the popcorn while Cyrus got the wine. Since she was still in her bathing suit, she quickly went upstairs, where Fitz was still asleep and changed, meeting Cyrus in the living room.

It was a ritual of theirs, while visiting the Hampton's. They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Not looking at one another they started.

"That night, you knew!" It was an accusation, that night he accused her of being naive, the one thing she never was.

"Your father, he told me to make sure you'd end it." It was something he had always feared, the lengths Rowan would go to, if he wanted something bad enough.

"So he is still withe Agency?" It was a something that had bugged her for years, he simply had too much intel on maters that weren't his concern, especially before he became Governor.

"officially? No. Unofficially? He runs the damn place!" It made sense, before he ran for congress he was one of their best agents.

"He is gonna propose, soon!" It was an oberservation as well as statement from Cyrus.

"It's just a formality we are practically already engaged, Cyrus. If your question is, am I gonna say yes, then the answer is, yes."

"Then why do you want to run, you love each other as your friend I am on your side, as his Chief of Staff I'd like to strangle you but both need you to marry him."

"I don't know, I've never been good at taking a leap of faith, what if it doesn't work out or he doesn't get reelected!" She was scared not that she would ever admit that to anyone, even herself. She could get rid of the doubts, shut out her mind but that would always stay. Everything was on the line but she had said yes, not in so many words but she still agreed and they had won that battle, though it was the easiest one, winning over the american public.

"Then we run again in four years but we can do this Liv, I can make you First Lady but you need to be there. This bubble it's gonna burst and you need to be there, for him, for the country and the kids." He hadn't been this honest with her since he found that night in the Oval, when he walked in on them always second guessing her motives.

"I know, I am gonna fight domestic violence, the VAWA needs some adjustments and I am gonna make it happen in the first hundred days. So why don't you want me there?" It was something she had thought about for quiet a while.

"That's why because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are running for office. You can't take on VAWA, you are not there to outshine him, you are his support system, no longer an independent career woman and if you screw me in the first hundred days, you are gonna regret it." It wasn't a threat but a promise more to himself than Olivia.

"Really Cyrus, what else am I supposed to do, design china patterns and support literacy, I am not Mellie and I will make myself functional and if you want to keep your job, you'd better stay in line, I've already vetted a list of potential replacements!" Olivia got up in huff leaving Cyrus behind. She hadn't actually done it but she would puut Fin and Quinn on it come morning.

It was lunchtime now and everybody was out by the tennis court, James was playing Harrison, neither were very good but everyone thought it was amusing. They started playing shortly after breakfast, when Olivia thought Gerry and Jay how to play like a pro.

Her grandfather had built a patio right next to the court and that is where they sat, with the exception of Helena, Rowan, Marvin and Christopher Olivia's brothers.

"I didn't know you could play, Liv and so well." Fitz said they sitting next to each other their hands entwined.

"She had a future as a pro, they were talking Olympics, Wimbeldon!" Laticia chipped in.

"Aunty! I just played in school and may have won the one or other championship." She never liked being praised for things she didn't work hard for and tennis just came to easy.

"Come on Liv, you beat both Williams sisters just before they went pro, you had the contracts in your hands before they did." Laticia was the one that thought her, it was pure pride speaking.

"So why didn't you take it?" It was a serious question, he looked over to her, she smiled.

"Same reason you didn't take the scholarship at Texas A&M, I wanted different things." Fitz used to be the quarterback and was offered a full ride if he played for the Longhorns, he and his father had different ideas, it was one of the few things they ever agreed on.

"We should invite the Williams sisters for dinner before the election, you know catch up." It was a stupid idea he knew it but it would be fun to hear stories from people who had known her back then, that weren't her family.

"OK but if you think they know any stories about me your wrong, we were rivals, honey!" It was nice just sitting there, doing nothing but banter back and forth.

* * *

While Fitz and Olivia were living their version of the American dream outside, there was a storm brewing inside the house. Rowan was pacing in circles, something Olivia inherited from him, while Marvin and Christopher were sitting on a couch.

"I want this and you will make it happen!" The governor said pointing between the pair. It was always Marvin that talked to his father, while Chris pulled the strings in the background.

"Dad this not happening, you would have needed to file the papers, weeks ago." He hadn't thought of it until just now but it was the perfect thing, to distract them and make them lose the election.

"Then get me on that ticket, I don't care what you need to do but make it happen!" All of his children had been disappointments to him, they didn't understand. You don't make it far in politics withe the white hat.

"Yes dad, we will do whatever it takes to get your name on that ticket, when do you want to announce?"

"Two days, you have two days to file those papers, so help me God if you don't." With that Marvin and Christopher left him to his own devices.

"So you gonna tell Liv?" Marvin loved his little sister but he loved his father more, she did understand he wasn't Attorney General of the state of New York because he decided to wear the proverbial white hat.

"I have to, she is our baby sister, she has a lot riding on the President getting reelected!" Christopher used to be Olivia's protector when they were still children. With that he made his way outside, he needed to tell her.

Olivia and Helena, who joined shortly after James and Harrison were finished, were playing a game. The two had always been in competion when it came to tennis, Olivia was always an inkling better though Helena had the better two handed- backhand.

Christopher stood by and waited, he knew they were gonna play a full game and could take ages but it didn't matter, so he stood by and watched.

It was a tie after two sets, they were gonna take a fifteen minute break, recharge their batteries.

Olivia walked over to Fitz who handing her water bottle and towel.

"You are great!" Fitz leaned in for a kiss when Chris walked up to them.

"Mr. President, Olivia can I talk to you for a second, over there. " He said pointing to bushes behind the patio. The three walked over in silence. Everyone was looking at where they were going, they all knew they would find out soon enough anyway.

"Dad is running, he wants to announce in two days!" It was quick and really all he knew himself.

"When did he file the papers?" Fitz asked because they had checked all filings with the FEC shortly after his announcement.

"He hasn't, Marvin is finding a way to get him on the ticket, that's all I can say." He gave Olivia a quick hug and Fitz a pat on the back before leaving.

Liv went into gladiator mode in an instant. Meeting with Cyrus and Fitz in the kitchen.

"Cyrus, Rowan will announce his candidacy in two days." Olivia said, starting to pace back and forth.

"You want to start campaigning now?" Cyrus asked, he was expecting something along those lines from Rowan.

"Yes! We could do a clambake with locals on the beach or host a fundraiser. A meet and greet. I don't know. What do you think Cy." Olivia was wired, pure adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"A barbeque here, 500 local business owners and every republican millionaire in a 100 mile radius."

"And have James write a piece about that and my father's announcement, you know the drill, FEC papers haven't been filed and so on." Olivia said as she dropped a text to her gladiators.

Soon everyone that was needed in the kitchen. Olivia barging orders at the gladiators.

"Harrison, Quinn go find me 250 local business owners by tonight, invite them to a barbecue here in two days, starts at 4pm ask them to prepare questions they want to ask about his policies. Huck find out how they could get the FEC to budge on the deadline. Quinn I need you to call every politician that summers here or in long beach and republican congressman that have their constituencies in the state of New York." Olivia had been keeping Quinn on a short leach since she found out about the Billy Chambers debacle.

"Cyrus give Sally and Hollis a call we need them here, Fitz go write a speech, something about ongoing support to local business and more relaxed fishing regulations." As soon as Olivia was finished everyone went about their assignments.

As Cyrus was still in the kitchen with her, she got them both a glass of wine.

"We need a campaign slogan, something catchy, Grant for the people was good but we need better." Olivia said, she was still on fire.

"Reagan, Are You Better Off Than You Were Four Years Ago?" Cyrus suggested

"We could use, the old ones. Lincoln, Don't trade horses in midstream." Olivia said and it was done.

"Is the website set up, have Jeannie come up and run the site. Have her announce it by tonight, you also need to inform the Secret Service." She added leaving him to his tasks while she went and got everything organized.

Liv was sitting in her office, Fitz sitting at her desk writing, talking to local caterers, ordering benches and table and streamers. Having everything mapped out in her mind helped a lot, though she didn't enjoy party planning even if it was a campaign event.

Cyrus walked in just as they were taking a break, kissing by the window watching Ella and Teddy playing with a ball. They split as soon as they felt his presence. Looking over at him with questioning gaze.

"Just wanted to let you know that Sally is flying in tomorrow night and Hollis will be here the morning after, said something about some business he had to discuss with you, Olivia?" He wanted to know what it was, business with Hollis was never good.

"It's nothing just some investments I am making, there was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway, what would you say if I ware to join the GOP?" Fitz was a little taken aback, he hadn't actually asked about her political views since the day they met.

"Why, you don't need to! People like that you are apolitical you don't need to do that." The president in him wanted her to but he didn't really care as long as he had her support.

"I used to be the President of the Princeton Young Republicans, Fitz it's not that much of a stretch." More information about her, there was really very little he knew about her but he cherished it every time he found out something new.

"What do you say, Cyrus?" Fitz asked he needed to now that it wasn't just for him and the campaign.

"Fitz not registering earlier was a business decision, it will be fun and I get to speak at the Republican National Convention, if they want me." She placed a kiss on his and with that the subject was off the table. Cyrus of course knew it was genius on her part, yet again.

They all continued working tirelessly until they all met in the kitchen that evening. The kitchen had been called official campaign HQ for now.

"Harrison and I have your local business owners, Liv. Quinn is going to vet them tonight." Abby was the first to speak right after Olivia caught them up on their progress.

"I have all six Congressmen from New York and four from New Jersey that summer here!" Quinn said.

"Your brother has some friends at the FEC and with the Democratic National Convention in September I think they are actually letting him run." Fin said Olivia knew that her brother had enough friends in high places to make it happen and all attempts to actually stop him would backfire.

They continued working until everyone but Olivia and Fitz had retreated to their room. They sat on opposite sides of the room.

"You know you owe Helena a game!" Fitz spoke after minutes of comfortable silence.

"You just want to see me all sweaty, I know you Fitzgerald." Olivia said she walked over to him, her hips swaying.

"I know you do and yet I don't know anything about you!" It was an accusation, he hated that she had never talked about herself.

"What do you want to know." She knew that he was right but talking about herself just wasn't something she did.

"What did you mayor in at Princeton." He was going to start of easy working his way to the heavy stuff.

"Double majored in PoliSci and Economics." He was impressed but then again Liv was a very intelligent women.

"Law school?"

"Yale."

"First kiss?"

"Micheal Johnson, 8th grade." It was easier to talk and to just give the facts with out the emotional burden that telling stories would bring.


End file.
